Megan Troubles
by Dts17
Summary: The sequel of Baby ninja turtles. This is years later when they became teenagers.


Megan troubles Chapter 1. 15 years later, the turtles and their sister Megan were now teenagers. Megan's blonde hair had grown longer and she was now a ninja just like her brothers. She also had a pink ninja mask around her eyes. Megan was watching her two brothers Leonardo and Raphael sparring with each other in the dojo. Leonardo angrily says, " Why can't you just listen to me for once, Raph?!" Raphael angrily says, " Cuz yer rules are stupid, Leo!" They continued to throw insults at each other until Megan walked up and flipped them onto the floor. They both looked at her in surprise. Raphael shockingly says, " What da shell was that all about Megan?!" Leonardo shockingly says, " Yeah you flipped us! What was that for?!" Megan says, " Because you two were acting like morrons!" Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other and grinned. They both grabbed a hold of their sister and dragged her out of the dojo. Megan says, " Come on guys! Is this really necessary?! Put me down!" The two boys carried their sister to the living room and Leonardo set up a ladder in the middle of the living room. Then he grabbed a piece of rope from Raphael and dragged Megan up the ladder. Leonardo tied Megan's ankle to one of the ceiling pipes and left her dangling upside down. Leonardo and Raphael were laughing their heads off. Megan looked down at her two brothers and said, " Really Leo and Raph?! This is really immature, even for you!" Leonardo laughs and says, " Enjoy the view Megan!" Megan says, " Wait where do you think you're going?" Raphael says, " We're going back to sparring with each other since ya interrupted us by flipping us." Megan says, " Wait you can't just leave me dangling up here." Leonardo says, " Sure we can." Megan says, " Oh I'm so going to kick your shells if I ever get down from here." Raphael says, " Ya do dat and we'll kick yer shell Megan." Megan says, " If you guys don't get me down from here right now, I'm going to tell Master Splinter and you guys will be in big trouble." Leonardo says, " You wouldn't dare Megan." Megan shouted, " MASTER SPLINTER!" Master Splinter walked into the room and said, " What is going on in here my children? I'm trying to meditate." Megan says, " Raph and Leo decided to dangle me upside down from the ceiling and now they won't get me down sensei." Master Splinter looks at Leonardo and Raphael. He says, " Is that true my sons? Did you dangle your sister from the ceiling?" Leonardo says, " Yes but only because she flipped us when we were sparring with each other." Master Splinter looks at Megan and says, " Is that true my daughter?" Megan says, " Yes but only because they kept throwing insults at each other that I didn't want to see." Master Splinter says, " Well let me tell you something, Leonardo, Raphael, it isn't nice to dangle your sister from the ceiling and not listen to her when she tells you to get her down. And Megan it isn't nice to flip your brothers when they are sparring with each other. Do I make myself clear?" Leonardo, Raphael, and Megan say, "Yes sensei!" Master Splinter says, " Now I don't want to hear anymore noise. I'm going back to my meditation." Master Splinter walked away. Leonardo and Raphael untied their sister Megan from the ceiling. Megan went off to do something else while Leonardo and Raphael continued sparring with each other in the dojo. Megan went topside and found some random guy wandering around the city. When she asked him what he was doing, he took off running away from her. Megan ran after him and the guy jumped up a fire escape and ran up to the rooftop. Megan jumped up after him and ran after him. When she got to the roof the guy was already jumping across rooftops. She jumped across the rooftops after him. When she jumped one more time, she lost her footing and fell. A sickening crack was heard when she hit the ground. Megan tried to get up but she was too hurt to do anything. She blacked out moments later. Then the turtles found her lying on the ground in the alley. Raphael angrily says, " Who da shell did this to her?!" Leonardo sadly says, " We don't know Raph." Michelangelo sadly says, " Is she...?!" Donatello sadly says, " She's unconscious. Guys we have to get her back to the lair. She's hurt really bad." The turtles carried their unconscious, injured sister back to the lair. Donatello confined Megan to the bathtub in the bathroom. He kept a close eye on her and closely monitored her condition. He was worried that she would never wake up again. He wished that this was just a dream and that his sister was okay. But he knew it wasn't. He missed her. He missed her smile, her sense of humor, her voice, and most importantly her infectious laugh. The others were worried about her too. After 4 months, Megan finally started waking up. Donatello shouted, " Guys get in here!" The others ran into the bathroom to see their sister Megan opening her eyes. Michelangelo excitedly says, " She's okay! Our sister's okay!" Donatello says, " It's great to have you back sis." Megan smiles and softly says, " It's great to be back Don." Megan's brothers lifted her out of the tub but as soon as she tried to stand up, she screamed in pain. Megan screamed, " Ow! I can't stand up! My leg and plastron hurts!" Her brothers carried her into Donatello's lab. Donatello examined his sister and discovered that she had 4 broken ribs and a broken leg. He wrapped her torso and leg with bandages. Then Donatello and Leonardo carried Megan to the couch. She groaned in pain as her brothers laid her on the couch. Master Splinter walked in and said, " Are you okay my daughter?" Megan groans and softly says, " My body feels like it's been hit by a truck." Master Splinter says, " I'm so sorry my daughter. We all wished that this wouldn't happen to you." Megan softly says, " It's okay sensei. It was my fault in the first place." Master Splinter says, " What do you mean my daughter?" Raphael says, " Yeah how did dis happen to ya?" Megan softly says, " I was chasing some guy, he jumped up on the roof, I chased after him, lost my footing and fell." Leonardo shockingly says, " You fell off a roof Megan?!" Megan softly says, " Yes Leo I fell from the roof to the street." Michelangelo says, " You could have been killed sis." Megan softly says, " I know and that was dumb what I did. I'm sorry." Donatello says, " It's absolutely a miracle how you survived that fall Megan. Because technologically speaking, nobody could have survived that." Megan softly says, " I guess my shell saved my life." Master Splinter says, " We're just happy that you're okay Megan." 7 weeks later, Megan was fully healed. The 5 turtles decided to take the Battle Shell out. Leonardo was driving it and Donatello was sitting next to him while Raphael, Michelangelo, and Megan were sitting in the back. As they were driving through an open field, Leonardo didn't pay attention to what he was doing and he slammed right into something. At first they didn't know what it was that he hit but then it became obvious when Megan said, "Guys I feel an invisible force pushing on my hand." Leonardo says, " What does it feel like Megan?" Megan says, " It feels like vibrating pulses." Leonardo says, " Vibrating pulses?" The others climbed out of the Battle Shell to look at the obstruction that Leonardo slammed into. Donatello says, " Guys that's a cell phone tower!" Megan says, " That explains why I felt vibrating pulses." Raphael angrily says, " Nice going Leo ya just hit a cell phone tower! Now we're all gonna die!" Donatello says, " We're not if we get away from this tower Raph." Megan says, " Yeah but we're gonna go to jail because there's a survellance camera right there." Leonardo says, " Nobody's going to jail okay." Megan says, " Oh really Leo? You don't call hitting a cell tower a crime?" Leonardo says, " It was an accident! I wasn't paying attention." Raphael angrily says, " Yeah shell you weren't Leo!" Michelangelo says, " Dude just shut up. This isn't helping." Megan says, " What's also not going to help is that we're going to jail." Leonardo says, " Would you stop saying that Megan we're not going to jail." Megan says, " That camera has the whole incident on tape Leo. For all we know the cops could have seen it by now and could be on their way to get us." Moments after she said that, police car sirens were heard and the police showed up. They got out and pointed their guns at them. One police officer says, " Freeze! Drop the weapons and put your hands in the air!" All 5 of them dropped their weapons and put their hands up. The officer says, " You're under arrest for hitting the cell tower!" Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Megan were arrested and taken to the police station. When Master Splinter heard about this incident he came to get his children and brought them back to the lair. Master Splinter says, " I am highly disappointed in you my children. What made you think that it was okay to hit public property such as a cell tower?" Raphael angrily says, " It wasn't our fault Master Splinter! Leo's the one that hit it!" Leonardo angrily says, " Why are you guys blaming me for this?!" Megan angrily says, " Because you're the one that hit it in the first place Leo and if you hadn't hit it we wouldn't have gotten arrested!" Leonardo angrily says, " It was an accident!" Master Splinter angrily says, " Leonardo whether it was an accident or not that is still not acceptable! You are grounded!" Leonardo angrily says, " What?! That's not fair!" Master Splinter angrily says, " It's absolutely fair! You shouldn't have done it in the first place Leonardo!" The other 4 were grounded too.


End file.
